Sleepover Fun
by sylliesay
Summary: Sei misses Shimako. Will a sleep-over be a cure? Or will it be a disaster? Sei/Shimako. Sachiko/Yumi. lemons in the last chapters of the fic.


Well. This is my first story here. So I hope you can be nice. =] but anyway.

If there is any mistakes. Please guide me.

Feel free to review and comment. I really do appreciate it.

Thankies!

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Just the story plot.

* * *

Maria-sama Ga Miteru

**Sleep-over Fun**

"I wonder how she's doing.." wondered Satou Sei, as she was looking out from the window of her apartment.

It seemed like yesterday that she and Todou Shimako became soeurs.

When their eyes meet for the first time. Under the cherry blossom tree at a beautiful spring day.

"She is so beautiful.." whispered Sei silently to herself, recalling every moment that she shared with her beloved, Shimako.

Sei remembered how innocent Shimako looked, with her soft, flowing brown hair. Her deep, innocent dark eyes and porcelain skin.

_If only I could.. No. She's too innocent for that.. No way, _thought Sei. Drifted in her own thoughts.

Well, it's not that Sei never hold her hand or anything. It's just. She wished that she did more then that.

You see, Sei had fallen in love with Shimako since the first time she met her. To Sei, Shimako was a goddess. A beautiful mystique being so delicate that Sei was scared that she would crush that innocent little princess with a deadly touch.

_But just maybe. Just maybe.. Can I at least have one touch? _

Sei sighed with regret.

The phone rang, waking Sei to reality. Sei groans and headed to the phone.

_Where the hell is the phone?! Oh. Here it is.. _

"Hello? Sei speaking."

"Erm.. Onee-sama?"

_Ehh. Shimako? This couldn't be._

"Shimako-chan. Is that really you?"

"H-hai, onee-sama. It's a pleasure to get to talk to you."

"Oh. Haha! I was thinking of you just now. Err. Anyway, is there anything that you want?"

"Ano.. Sachiko-sama asked me to ask you if you could come to her sleep-over at her house tomorrow night? If you're free.."

"Alright, and why am I suddenly invited to a royal slumber party and not been asked by the princess of the mansion herself?"

"Actually, Sachiko told me to find someone to replace Noriko at the sleep-over since Noriko is really sick. Noriko insisted me to ask you to come. So I asked you, if it's alright with you, onee-sama"

"Oh, so I'm a substitute, huh?"

"No! I don't mean it like that. It's just.."

"Hey, relax Shimako-chan. I get what you mean. It's fun getting to see you all back, but I'm sorry for Noriko though. Missing all the fun.. And let me guess, I'm the only senior invited? Since Eriko and Youko are busy with their own business, and I'm here close at Lilian?"

"Hai, so.. would you come, onee-sama?"

"Why wouldn't I not go? Yumi's going to be there right? It would be fun teasing."

"Hai, and it would be fun like it used to. Anyway onee-sama, I have to go now. Father is waiting for me. Gomenasai. See you tomorrow, onee-sama"

"It's alright, see you Shimako-chan!"

_Yes. Another chance to get up close with my little dear Shimako-chan._

Sei went to her queen-sized bed and lay down on it, trying to digest every information that she just received. Thanking God how lucky was she.

Lying on her bed. She wonders how it could have been if Shimako and her was more than just soeurs. She was tired and she closed her eyes.. Finally, she began to drift into her dreams...

"Shimako-chan? W-what are you doing here?" asked Sei, looking at Shimako who was sitting by a bench at a cold night.

"Just waiting for you, onee-sama" replying to her onee-sama with a smile. But this time, her smile was different. Not like the smile Shimako used to make, but this was mischievous smile. A smile that Sei thought was, well, sexy. So sexy that it made her knees weak that she had to sit on the bench.

"You shouldn't be out here at the middle of the night, Shimako-chan. You'll catch a cold. And.. What did you say..?" asked a confuse Sei. Who seem puzzled by her imouto's words. Trying to support her body weight.

This time Shimako did not say a word. Suddenly, Shimako wrapped her arms around Sei's neck, staring deeply into Sei's eyes. Sei was speechless, her body was paralyzed by the situation. Her mind went blank, she didn't know what to do. _What is she trying to do? Seduce me? _Sei couldn't help it cause what she saw, was Shimako's soft, moist lips.

Sei was hypnotized. Staring at those lips. _I wonder how would that tastes likes.. It must be so sweet.._ Then suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Sei felt something so soft and tender on her lips. _Oh my God, this cannot be happening. _Shimako's lips was on hers. Her kiss was soft, gentle and tender. She was nibbling gently on Sei's lower lip causing Sei to make silent moans.

Sei couldn't endure the lust that she had for Shimako. Her hands wrapped on to Shimako's waist, went under. Under Shimako's blouse, caressing Shimako's smooth, bare skin. Shimako's body shivered from its sensation. Then Shimako went down, she kissed Sei's jaw-line then at her neck. Nibbling Sei's smooth skin. It was too much for Sei to take at this point.

Shimako bit and sucked. She licked and caressed Sei's neck with her tongue, sending shivers to Sei's body till Sei didn't realize, that Shimako unbuttoned Sei's shirt off. And Shimako's kisses.. Went down.. Down.. And down..

"Uwaa!" Sei shouted, sweat covered her body. She looked around, it was her apartment room.

She looked at her watch. It's half past eight.

She groans and she buried her head in a pillow and shouted to herself,

"Oh man! Not another dream!"

* * *

Fwah. That's it for the first chapter.

I hope it's not too much for a first chappie. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are most welcomed. =]

sylliesay.


End file.
